Una cena hecha de amor y pasión
by Minako-Uchiha-16
Summary: Naruto y Hinata tendrán una apasionante cena. One-Shot.


**Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que hago un fic así que no sean malos conmigo. Me da un poquito de vergüenza publicar esto, pero espero que les guste.**

**Para escribir este fic tuve la ayuda de mi amiga Selene-Moonlight, así que todos los tomatazos para ella, jaja no, era broma xD**

**Selene: eso espero ¬¬**

**Bueno, espero que les guste ^^**

-------------------------------------------

Naruto y Hinata eran amigos ya desde hace mucho tiempo.

Naruto era un joven muy alegre, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el cielo, y un cuerpo muy bien formado, de 22 años.

Mientras que Hinata, era una joven muy tímida. Su cabello era largo de color negro azulado, unos ojos color perla y un cuerpo perfecto, con grandes atributos.

Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto, pero ella sufría ya que él era un amor no correspondido. Él siempre la vio como la típica mejor amiga, casi como a una hermana.

Pero eso no era así del todo, hace unos seis meses aproximadamente, las cosas habían cambiado para Naruto. No se había podido sacar a Hinata de la cabeza, y eso lo atormentaba mucho porque ella era su mejor amiga, y sabía que no lo miraría de otra manera.

Un día Naruto se encontraba charlando con su amigo Kiba, quien además era uno de los que conocían mejor a Hinata. Ambos estaban en un fuente de sodas. Naruto se veía algo tenso.

-Oye Kiba…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Naruto? - Le preguntó su amigo.

-Es que… hay algo que ronda en mi mente y no se como explicarlo.

-Espera un minuto… ¿Acaso algo cabe dentro de tu cabeza?

-¡Kiba idiota! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio! – Gritó el rubio molesto por la burla del castaño.

-Bueno ya, era solo una broma tampoco es para tanto, ahora dime que sucede.

-Lo que pasa… es que alguien en mi mente y no me la puedo quitar.

-Si serás idiota, si querías consejos de amor mejor le hubieras preguntado a Sasuke, tú sabes que él es el más experto en la materia – Le dijo con fastidio.

-Si claro… - Respondió con sarcasmo el rubio - ¡Espera! ¡¿Quién dijo que eran consejos de amor?! – Grito todo rojo.

-No tienes para que sonrojarte, y bueno, ya dime quien es.

-Es… _Hinata_… - Le dijo Naruto mirando para otro lado, con su rostro como un tomate.

-Ah Hina… ¡¿Hinata?! – Gritó poniéndose de pie - ¿Te das cuenta que Neji te matará si se entera?

-¡Claro, y si tú gritas se enterará mucho antes!

-Ups, perdón – Kiba se volvió a sentar - ¿Y que piensas hacer?

-No lo se, tú la conoces mejor que yo porque eran amigos de la infancia, por eso vine a pedirte un consejo.

-Ah ya veo… - El castaño se puso en pose pensativa – Bueno pues… invítala a cenar.

-¿A cenar? – Se preguntó el ojiazul – Pero… no se ¿Y si me rechaza?

-Solo confía en mí – Le aseguró cerrando los ojos, en pose sabia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esa tarde Naruto llamó por teléfono a Hinata para invitarla a cenar.

El teléfono sonaba en casa de Hinata. Vivía sola en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad desde hace unos años.

-¿Bueno? – Dijo la ojiperla.

-_¿Hinata-chan?_

-¿N-Naruto-kun? – Lo reconoció enseguida y se sonrojó solo de escuchar su voz.

-_Hinata-chan… etto… yo llamaba para… saber si tú… ¿Aceptarías ir a cenar hoy conmigo? – _Se escuchaba al nervioso rubio.

-¿Y-yo?

_-Si no puedes no importa, entend… -_

_-_¡Si, si puedo! – Lo interrumpió.

-_¡Que bien! ¿A que hora paso por ti?_

_-_A la hora que tú quieras – Le respondió emocionada Hinata.

-_¿Te parece bien si paso por ti a las nueve?_

_-_Si, te estaré esperando Naruto-kun…

-_¡Nos vemos entonces, adiós Hinata-chan!_

Hinata dio un hondo suspiro al terminar la conversación.

-Naruto-kun…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto rápidamente comenzó a buscar que ponerse, tenía que elegir algo que le gustara a Hinata. Pensó y pensó, y al final eligió un jeans azul gastado, muy acorde a su cuerpo, una camisa negra dejando un poco su pecho al descubierto. Estaba muy nervioso ya que no sabía como decirle a Hinata lo que sentía dentro, pero lo que sí tenía muy claro era que se lo diría.

-Solo espero que me aceptes, Hinata…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Bueno Sakura-chan? – Preguntó Hinata por el teléfono.

-_¿Hinata? ¿Sucede algo? _– Preguntó la pelirrosa un tanto, o más bien, muy agitada.

-N-no, ¿a ti si? Te noto un poco agitada.

-_Etto… es que estaba ocupadita con Sasuke-kun – _Respondió entre risas nerviosas - _¿Necesitas algo?_

-Bueno… es que Naruto-kun acaba de llamarme para invitarme a cenar, y no se que ponerme – Respondió avergonzada la ojiperla.

_-Mmm, ya veo… por fin ese idiota se dignó._

-Sakura-chan, no digas eso, que me da vergüenza. Por favor ayúdame.

-_Bueno, creo que te vendría bien el vestido negro que te llega un poquito arriba de la rodilla, y que tiene un escote muy hermoso con encaje._

_-_¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Hinata.

_-Claro que sí, tú confía en mí._

_-_Disculpa por haberte interrumpido, muchas gracias Sakura-chan, adiós.

-_No te preocupes ¡Te deseo suerte! Adiós._

-¿Qué quería Hinata? – Preguntó el joven azabache a Sakura.

-Nada importante mi león salvaje, sigamos en lo que estábamos – Le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Claro que sí!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata, más ansiosa que nunca se bañó y se puso ese hermoso vestido negro que le recomendó su amiga. Su escote no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

La hora pasó rápidamente y Naruto estaba por llegar y ella aun no estaba lista, le faltaba peinarse y maquillarse.

Naruto iba subiendo nervioso por el ascensor del edificio, acercándose cada vez más al departamento de la hermosa chica. No podía imaginar nada más que a la ojiperla entre sus brazos.

El timbre de Hinata sonaba, lo que la hizo dar un salto.

-Naruto-kun…

-H-Hinata-chan… - Dijo el rubio con la boca abierta al ver que la chica salió a abrirle la puerta, con un vestido hermoso, sus labios rojos y su cabello mojado aun sin peinar.

-L-lo siento Naruto-kun, aun no estoy lista.

-T-te esperaré – Dijo Naruto muy nervioso, casi como si fuera un robot.

-De veras lo siento mucho, pasa y ponte cómodo, no demoraré – Le dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa amable.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, aun es temprano.

La chica se dirigió hacia su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, mientras que Naruto no dejaba de pensar.

-"Que hermosa se ve Hinata-chan… ¿Y si se lo digo ahora? No, mejor me espero"

El rubio no se contuvo y se dirigió al cuarto de Hinata.

-Hinata-chan.

-N-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo? Aun no estoy lista.

-No importa Hinata-chan.

-¿Ah? – Se preguntó extrañada.

-Hinata-chan… ¡Te amo! – Confesó gritando.

-N-no bromees así Naruto-kun – Le dijo la ojiperla sonrojada jugando con sus dedos.

-No es broma Hinata, te amo, me gustas demasiado.

-Naruto-kun… y-yo… tamb – Hinata no terminó su frase, sus labios ya estaban unidos a los de Naruto, en un largo y apasionado beso. Después de eso se separaron si aliento.

-Hinata-chan te amo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Y-yo? – Preguntó totalmente sonrojada.

-Si ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

-Si Naruto-kun, yo te amo, siempre te he amado, y no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

-Pues créelo.

Naruto siguió besando a la chica cada vez más apasionado, las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Hinata entrelazó el cuello del rubio mientras que él tenía ambas manos en la cintura de ella. Los besos apasionados ya eran acompañados por caricias de parte de ambos chicos, que cada vez subían más de tono.

Los jóvenes caminaron entre besos, hasta recostarse en la cama de la chica. Naruto comenzó a tocar el muslo de la choca subiendo por sus curvas. Hinata tocaba suavemente la espalda del rubio. Naruto bajaba el cierre del vestido de la ojiperla. Hinata por su parte comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico. Los dos tenían su pecho al descubierto.

Naruto había desprendido completamente el vestido de la ojiperla, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Se quedó impactado al ver el cuerpo de Hinata, jamás imaginó que fuera tan hermosa.

Hinata lo besaba con pasión, depositando pequeños besos en su cuello, bajando hasta su ombligo, desabrochando su pantalón. Lo bajó hasta los tobillos, luego subió y siguió besando al chico en la boca. Naruto también empezó a bajar hasta uno de sus senos, le sacó el braseare y con su lengua jugueteaba con los pezones de la ojiperla. Con una de sus manos tocaba la parte más intima del cuerpo de la chica, por lo que Hinata gemía descontroladamente.

El rubio se colocó sobre ella otra vez, e intentó introducir su miembro dentro de ella, pero se detuvo al ver que una lágrima caía por el rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? – Le preguntó.

-N-Naruto-kun… y-yo…

-¿Acaso no quieres que siga?

-Deseo que sigas, pero antes quiero que sepas que esta es la primera vez que estoy con un chico – Le respondió muy sonrojada.

Naruto se sorprendió, pero también se sintió enormemente feliz al saber que iba a ser el primer y único hombre en la vida de Hinata. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, lo haré despacio.

La chica asintió aun un poco asustada, pero confiando en las palabras de su novio. Él finalmente logró entrar en ella.

-N-Naruto-kun… me… duele – Decía entre lagrimas.

-¿Te hago daño Hinata-chan? ¿Deseas que pare? – Le preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-No, sigue "Si esto es hacer el amor, se siente muy bien"

Naruto siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, y después de un rato comenzó a aumentar su velocidad y fuerza. Después de un rato en que Naruto llevaba el control de la situación, ella se montó arriba de él, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de los gemidos de ambos chicos.

Naruto se sentó haciendo que Hinata rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas. Los dos se movían descontroladamente, sintiendo todo tipo de sensaciones. El rubio con una mano acariciaba el cabello de la ojiperla, mientras con la otra masajeaba sus pechos cálidos. Llegaron al clímax, y quedaron ambos recostados sobre la cama.

La noche tenía que acabar.

Al día siguiente…

-¿Cómo durmió mi hermosa novia? – Preguntó Naruto, aun abrazado de Hinata.

-Muy bien mi amor – Fue su respuesta, mientras le sonreía.

-Hinata-chan te amo mucho.

-Yo también Naruto-kun.

-¿Qué te parece si la cena que habíamos planeado para ayer la hacemos hoy?

-Si, me parece muy bien – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa, antes de que él la volviera a besar.

Así fue como Naruto y Hinata tuvieron una cena hecha de amor y pasión.

Fin.

**Estoy muy contenta de haber terminado mi primer fic y espero que les haya gustado, seguiré escribiendo, se vienen otras parejas, pero me quedo callada.**

**También Selene y yo estamos trabajando en un fic en conjunto, que esperamos pronto publicar, cuando ella termine alguno de sus fics.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por leer, sus cometarios son muy importantes y tomados en cuenta.**

**Sayonara. **


End file.
